Stalker
by dirty red soul
Summary: Las desapariciones en el Centro de Bellas Artes de Konoha ya no pueden disimularse por parte del gerente Hiruzen Sarutobi. Su antiguo pupilo, Jiraiya, le ayudará a empezar la investigación. Para ello, recurrirá a un amigo policía, Kakashi Hatake.


Perra

Osanai había escuchado esa palabra muchas veces, aunque habían sido pocas las ocasiones en las que alguien se había referido así a ella sin recibir un buen golpe; por ello, nunca se acostumbraría a permanecer sumisa ante su novio, soportando que la insultase, ebrio, delante de todos.

¡Perra!

Kabuto había hecho muchas cosas en su vida, intentar levantarle la mano a su novia y apodarla despectivamente, eran las típicas de su repertorio cuando bebía.

¡PERRA!

Estaba muy ebrio, muy molesto y muy desorientado. Shikamaru se apresuró a desviar la manotada que Kabuto estaba a punto de proporcionarle a Osanai. La chica se quedó parada en medio de la sala de estar de la gran casa, que en ese momento tenía olor a cigarrillo, mucha música fuerte, alcohol regando hasta las plantas y uno que otro condón usado en los tachos de los baños. La fiesta no había resultado nada bien, pero eso ya era un exceso.

Shikamaru esquivó la botella de licor que el enfurecido novio de la chica lanzó Mejor dicho, exnovio Pensó ella, dolida por el bochornoso y amenazador acto que se estaba suscitando.

Ese tío realmente es problemático.

Dijo Shikamaru, mientras llevaba del brazo a Osanai por la calle, de vuelta a su casa.

Bebió demasiado, solo fue eso…- Dijo esta, con las lágrimas secas en las mejillas.

Shikamaru se soltó de ella y se le plantó en frente.

No es mi estilo andar sermoneando a la gente, y créeme cuando te digo que esto es demasiado problemático y cansado para mí; pero, esta noche, el sujeto casi te pega.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la chica se sentó en la vereda y se agarró un mechón marrón que olía a cigarro.

Sí… esta noche, Kabuto casi me golpea…

Y casi me da a mí con una botella.

Sí… esta noche, Kabuto casi me golpea y te da a ti con una botella…- Dijo, casi en trance.

Osanai, despierta; esta vez casi sí te dio. Casi te revienta la cara con una manotada.

Es verdad.

¿Y tú vas a…?- Nara movió la cabeza y las manos, como tratando de pedir una explicación.

Y yo voy a…

¿Sí…?

Yo voy a… voy a vomitar.

Y Osanai bautizó la vereda de dicha calle.

Cuando entró al salón, todos los ahí presentes la miraban un poco abochornados. Era mayor que todos ellos y les enseñaba danza en el gran centro de Bellas Artes de Konoha. Sin embargo, todos ellos habían estado el viernes en la noche en la fiesta que montó Kabuto en su casa.

A ver, vamos a empezar. Hoy día tenemos el casting para el director.

Todos se pusieron en su sitio, luego de haber hecho sus calentamientos, sin mirarla siquiera. Todos recordaban muy bien cómo la había llamado Kabuto, el médico del centro, encargado de los esguinces, fracturas, encimamientos de costillas, lesiones y etc de los bailarines.

Y uno, y dos, y…

La música empezó y Osanai empezó a moverse lentamente, sin mucha fuerza pero con precisión. Se paseó alrededor de sus alumnos corrigiéndoles algunas posturas, bailando a su costado ocasionalmente y dando algunas indicaciones. Una vez terminó el ensayo, le pidió a su clase que fueran a vagar por ahí, que se tomen un break antes de seguir.

Hey

Un joven rubio entró al salón vacío. Sus zapatos se oían fuertemente en el piso lustroso de madera. Nadie solía entrar calzado a ese salón de baile.

¡Naruto, mi piso! ¡Se ralla!

¡Ay, perdón! ¡Lo olvide, dattebayo, te lo juro Osanai!

Bue, qué más da. Total, entran todos y salen y a nadie le import…

¡Osanai-chan, mira lo que he traído para ti!

Un alegre muchacho con unas enormes cejas, que parecían dos pedazos de gutapercha negra pegadas, se acercó vistiendo un extraño traje verde. Traía una flor de loto en la mano.

¡Rock Lee, el piso!- Gritaron el rubio y la chica castaña.

¡Oh, es verdad! Lo lamento, olvidé que se ralla con los zapatos.

Sí, pero como le decía a Naruto: a ninguno le impo…

¡Pero ninguna forma de arte debe ser eterna, porque pierde su atractivo. El arte es, es y será siempre, una explosión, uhm!

La voz de un rubio de larga cabellera recogida en una coleta, se escuchó por todo el salón. Entró con las manos y el guardapolvo blanco manchados con arcilla aún fresca.

¡Deidara, se ralla!- Gritaron los tres al unísono.

¿Por qué no haces cambiar este piso? Necesita demasiados cuidados, uhm.- Renegó el rubio de la coleta.

Porque Sarutobi-sama no me lo quiere cambiar, a nadie le im…

¿De qué sirve algo que muere al nacer? El verdadero arte se conserva durante años y mantiene intacta su belleza.- Un pelirrojo entró con un muñequito diminuto de madera en el bolsillo de su camisa.

¡Sasori, el pis…!

¡Ay ya! ¿saben qué? ¡Hagan lo que quieran!

Osanai salió del lugar frustrada, con el cabello suelto bailando al viento. Aquellos cuatro sujetos eran también profesores. Naruto Uzumaki enseñaba gimnasia, Rock Lee enseñaba artes marciales, Deidara se dedicaba a las artes plásticas y Sasori a la escultura y tallado en madera.

El viernes en la noche, ellos también habían estado en la fiesta, solo que demasiado "ocupados" como para poder recordar o saber qué había pasado. Osanai conocía a todos los que estaban ahí, en la fiesta; y sabía que algunos de los condones usados en los tachos eran de amigos suyos. El único que había tenido la decencia de mantenerse sobrio esa noche, había sido Shikamaru.

Desde que su amigo salía con Ino, la chica que enseñaba zamba, había dejado el cigarrillo. Lamentablemente, ella no había podido asistir a la fiesta, al igual que muchas de las jóvenes maestras que trabajaban en el centro de Bellas Artes de Konoha. "La gente aquí es muy mona de día, pero de noche no querrías encontrártelos." Le había advertido Sakura, la que enseñaba ballet a los niños en el segundo piso.

Y sí… pues era verdad… esta gente cambia durante la noche. Mientras se encontraba con la gente por los corredores, la saludaban respetuosamente, cuando solo hacía dos días, durante la fiesta, la habían saludado con un beso, con un abrazo, con una metida de mano algunos, entre otras cosas. Y ahí vienen…

Osanai-chan, ¿te haz molestado?

No, no estoy molesta.

¿Estás segura, uhm?

Sí, segurísima.

¿Realmente segu…

¿A qué viene esto realmente?

La trigueña los miró unos instantes y esperó a que respondieran.

Bueno, ya que ninguno quiere hablar, lo haré yo: No Naruto, no llegué a acostarme contigo pese a que me lo propusiste medio borracho; Sí Rock Lee, sé que las flores de loto son difíciles de conseguir, pero aquella noche me dijiste medio fumado que habías encontrado unas sintéticas que eran casi naturales; Deidara, me tocaste el culo cuando fui a decirte hola apenas llegué y Sasori, te dije que no quería ser modelo de desnudos para tus clases de escultura. ¿Ok? ¿Todo aclarado? Listo.

Aunque los cuatro seguían tragando saliva y medio abochornados por todo lo que les había dicho la trigueña (y que no recordaban en absoluto), Naruto se animó a preguntarle lo que todos querían saber.

Osanai-chan… aunque todos lamentamos haber actuado de manera tan… cof cof, extraña y alterada debido a nuestra evidente intoxicación aquel día… queríamos saber si era verdad lo que pasó con Kabuto… ¡solo queremos saber, por favor no me lastimes, dattebayo!

La morocha sabía que esa era la verdadera intención de sus amigos, saber si era o no era verdad, pero también sabía que la última vez que Kabuto le había causado problemas, ellos fueron a buscarle pleito.

No lo recuerdo.

Osanai se dio media vuelta y desapareció por la escalera. Los cuatro chicos decidieron no insistir, Nara ya les había corroborado que Kabuto había intentado de maltratarla nuevamente.

-FlashBack-

Tío, ¿qué hora es?- Preguntó bostezando un chico rubio con un tatuaje de una boca en el pecho.

Pues aquí dicen que son las horas del ¿qué dice mi celular?

Tarado, estás viendo el control remoto. Cejotas, abre más los ojos.

Deidara se levantó casi anestesiado. Escuchó que alguien jalaba la palanca del retrete y cuando se fijó, era Sasori, que estaba más pálido y más demacrado que nunca.

¿Y a ti qué te pasó?- Preguntó Rock Lee

No lo sé, pero juro que nunca más en mi vida vuelvo a tomar.

Esas promesas ya las he escuchado antes. Ahora, del trecho al dicho hay poco hecho.

¡Es del dicho al hecho hay poco trecho,uhm!- Le corrigió Deidara.

Naruto seguía tirado en la cama, con una chica al costado, y un hombre al otro costado.

Yo creo que alguien se divirtió mucho anoche. ¡Ey, dormilones, despierten, uhm!

Deidara estaba un poco más espabilado que el resto. Solo reconoció a los dos hombres.

Naruto…- Susurró Deidara, tratando de despertarlo sin que la chica lo hiciera.- Sasuke…

¡El otro hombre en la cama es Sasuke!- Gritó Rock Lee.

¡Idiota, harás que se despierte la otra!

¿Qui-quién grita?

La chica despertó y, al levantarse levemente, la sábana resbaló un poco, dejando ver sus senos descubiertos.

¡Pero si es Hinata!

La chica del pelo azul oscuro sintió un vientecillo particular a la altura del pecho, y cuando escudriñó la cara de asombrados y de los continuos parpadeos de sus compañeros de trabajo, se percató de que no llevaba ropa y que la sabana no la cubría.

¡Ahhh!

El gritito agudo hizo que Shikamaru se despertara. Subió corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta con violencia y los ojos vidriados, señal de que no había dormido nada. Apenas llegó, se tapó los ojos con la mano.

¡Hinata, cúbrete un poco!

La chica solo atinó a volver a meterse entre las sábanas hasta el cuello, cuando el rubio que yacía a su costado se movió y la abrazó.

¡Naruto, deja de tocar a Hinata!- Gritó Shikamaru, aún con los ojos tapados.

Dame cinco minutos más mamá, hoy no voy a la escuela.- Balbuceó el chico.

Na-naru… ¡Naruto-kun suéltame!

La chica levantó la voz y el rubio se despertó. Cuando vio que la estaba abrazando, se despegó con violencia de ella, cayendo al suelo y llevándose consigo las sábanas.

¡Ehhh pero miren nada más!- Exclamó Deidara- Algunos se divirtieron más que otros, uhm.

¿A qué se refería Dei? A que Naruto cayó desnudo al suelo, dejando a una descubierta Hinata y a un desabrigado, y aún dormido, Sasuke en el colchón.

Pe-pe-pero.- Tartamudeó Naruto.- Yo-yo yo no recuerdo haber… tú, yo… ¡él! ¡Yo no hice nada, dattebayo!

El rubio se agarró de la cabeza confundido. No recordaba haber tenido nada con Hinata esa noche, y mucho menos haber invitado al pelinegro a unirse.

X_X- Cara de la peli azul.

Hinata estaba anonadada, y se notaba en su cara. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a estar en el mismo lugar que aquellos dos hombres, Sasuke Uchiha, el profesor de guitarra, y Naruto Uzumaki, gimnasta… su amor oculto… y parece que su aventura de una noche.

¿Sasuke aún está dormido?

Sasori preguntó incrédulo. Habían gritado, lo habían destapado, hicieron todo un barullo y el Uchiha seguía durmiendo apaciblemente.

Parece que lo dejaron muy cansado.- Acotó Deidara, incrementando la vergüenza de los dos involucrados.

A propósito, ¿dónde estamos?

Sasori se sentó en la cama y le alcanzó a Hinata una camisa, mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte de Shikamaru.

En mi casa. Hinata, el baño está por ahí.

Nara señaló una puertita pequeña y luego tomó asiento junto a Sasori.

Y tú, cubre eso con algo, nadie quiere verlo.

Sasori le lanzó a la cara a Naruto unos calzoncillos, que no se sabría si eran del rubio o de Sasuke.

¿Cómo llegamos aquí? Yo solo me acuerdo que estábamos en…- Rock Lee intentaba recordar dónde habían estado en la madrugada.

En casa de Kabuto.

Sí, ¿qué pasó?

Shikamaru se quedó pensativo, mirando al suelo.

Hombre, ¿acaso se murió alguien? ¿Por qué esa cara?- Sasori no comprendía de dónde venía la preocupación de Shika.

No, pero creo pudo haberse muerto alguien ayer.

¿De qué hablas?

Ayer Kabuto trató de golpear a Osanai.

¿Cómo?

Hinata apareció detrás de la puerta. Luego se volvió a esconder y salió vestida con ropa que, evidentemente, no era suya porque era demasiado grande.

Ese es mi pantalón.- Susurró, incómodo, Naruto.

Pe-perdón Naruto-kun, no encontré otra cosa…- Respondió en muy baja voz la chica, igual de incómoda.

¿Cómo es eso de que casi la golpea?- Retomó el tema Deidara, con las manos sobre las rodillas.

La insultó y luego trató de cachetearla, luego me arrojó una botella a mí por tratar de defenderla.

¿Te llegó a dar ese hijo de…

No Rock Lee, pero algunas astillas me dieron.

Shikamaru alzó el brazo mostrando el codo, con finas líneas rojas que denotaban cortecitos.

¡Pero eso es una cobardía! ¿Quién se cree ese que es, uhm?

¿Dónde está Osanai-chan?- Preguntó Hinata, con las mejillas arreboladas.

Está abajo, descansando en el mueble.

¿Por qué trataría de lastimarla? Se supone que hace tiempo que eso dejó de suceder.

Sasori miró a Shikamaru interrogantemente, expectante.

No lo sé.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba ocultando algo, pero no quiso seguir con las preguntas.

La verdadera pregunta es qué hace ella todavía con él.- Murmuró molesto Rock Lee.

Tú ya sabes que ese es un asunto de nunca acabar. Siempre vuelven, ella nunca lo deja del todo, el tipo la…- Comentó Deidara.

Yo… yo creo que no es bueno juzgarla. To-todos tienen sus motivos.- Susurró Hinata.

Bueno, lo importante es que estamos todos bien y que no pasó nada irreparable.-Finalizó Shikamaru.

Bue, no todos, este todavía no despierta, uhm- Dijo Deidara, señalando con el pulgar al desnudo Sasuke.

Hinata evitaba mirar. Finalmente, Naruto lo tapó con las sábanas y todos bajaron a la sala.

-Fin del Flashback-

Los cuatro muchachos vieron a la trigueña alejarse. Se quedaron pensativos. Sasori sabía que algo tenía que ver Shikamaru en el violento arrebato de Kabuto.

Ella lo sigue encubriendo.- Dijo en voz baja el rubio.- ¡Pero esto no se va a quedar así, dattebayo!

Espera, ¿qué planeas?- Preguntó el pelirrojo, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

¡Pues que vayamos y le demos una buena paliza, para que aprenda a no levantarle la mano a una mujer de nuevo!

Eso ya lo intentamos hace tiempo ¿recuerdas? Casi terminamos presos. El tipo tiene excelentes contactos…- Empezó a decir Rock Lee.

Y excelentes amigos, uhm. Era como cuarenta y nosotros cuatro.

¡Bueno, pero esta vez traeremos también a Sasuke, y a Kiba, y a…

Sí, sí; traeremos a todo el departamento de danza clásica, los mariquitas que enseñan poesía, y a todos los demás artistas "fortachudos" que trabajan en este centro. Nos harán picadillo.- Concluyó Rock Lee, sin mucho optimismo.

Gracias por el voto de confianza, en serio, gracias.- Dijo Deidara, de brazos cruzados.

¿Entonces qué sugieren? ¿Qué nos quedemos de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada?- Explosionó Naruto.

Necesariamente no. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío ¿recuerdan?- Dijo Sasori, con una extraña sonrisa y una expresión de frialdad y malicia en el rostro.- Vamos a esperar a que sea tiempo.

A veces este me asusta, uhm.- Acotó Deidara, apartado junto a sus otros dos amigos de Sasori, que parecía el muñeco diabólico Chuqui.


End file.
